Skydrift
I noticed recently one of Moon's OCs that was the fanon daughter of Violetshine and Tree. So I wondered, why not make more characters that have relations to canon ones? Why not make the (evil, of course) daughter of Feathertail and Crowfeather? 'Appearance' Skydrift is a beautiful silver she-cat with dark classic tabby stripes and short fur. Her fur is more water-resistant than many normal cats due to her RiverClan heritage, but she has also inherited speed and agility from her WindClan father. Her sky-blue eyes come from both parents, as does her long tail. Her nose is a dark-medium kind of pink and is rather small. She holds herself tall and straight in a position worthy of a deputy or perhaps a Clan leader. Her ears are always pricked to danger and her tail is never still, curling and twisting restlessly as she prowls through the undergrowth searching for prey. 'Personality' As a kit, Skydrift, then a Tribe kit named Sky Where Gray Clouds Drift, was always very precocious. She understood easily what cats told her, even if it was about very deep topics like death and grief after it. She noted Crowfeather's broken heart over Feathertail's death, and later, having to leave her and go back to the Clans. She was also very curious, and found it easy to learn more. She constantly asked questions about Clan life, Tribe life, and the warrior code, as well as whether the Tribe had any such code. She always explored as much as possible, more than her shyer foster sisters Moss and Thorn. As a to-be, Sky never hestitated to poke her head into places it didn't belong. She asked nosy questions and wasn't ashamed of them later. Sky eventually grew very vengeful and began to start to contemplate revenge on the Clans. She became furious towards the Clans for preventing Crowfeather from raising her through their enforcement of the warrior code. When angry, she loses almost all of her rational thought and is sometimes unable to hear cats talking to her and trying to calm her down. Her general personality includes traits of wanderlust, independence, courage, and defiance. Despite her evil intentions, Sky was also very protective of those she loved, which was part of the reason she seeked vengeance on the Clans. 'History' Skydrift was born as an unnamed kit in the mountains to Feathertail and Crowfeather, then Crowpaw, on their journey. (Please just ignore the fact that Crowpaw was way too young to have kits and Feathertail probably was too.) The new parents knew that they could never bring her back to the Clans, because even if one of them kept her, their Clanmates would ask too many nosy questions about who the other parent was. They intended to give her to the Tribe of Rushing Water before they left, and thought that both of them could possibly visit sometime, under an excuse. However, the next day, Feathertail died saving the tribe from Sharptooth. Crowpaw was devastated at her death and almost cracked under the pressure of keeping his daughter a secret from his traveling companions. He left her with the Tribe, trusting them to provide her with food and a family. The kit was named Sky Where Gray Clouds Drift after her pelt color. She was adopted by the kit-mother Robin Flitting Among Bushes and her mate, Fox that Hunts by Night. Robin and Fox had two kits already, barely older than Sky, named Moss that Grows by Tree Roots and Thorn on Stem of Red Rose. Sky was not close with her foster sisters or her foster father, but her mother Robin answered all her questions and never seemed disturbed by Sky's intelligence, as others were. She also treated Sky just like her birth daughters, never commenting on Sky's non-Tribe heritage or making her feel that she is out of place in the Tribe. When Sky, Moss, and Thorn grew old enough, all of them became to-bes. Sky's foster sisters both went into prey-hunter training, but she wanted to be a cave-guard. She received a mentor named Lily Floating Down Stream, one of the best cave-guards in the Tribe. Lily taught Sky fighting techniques, cooperation with fellow cave-guards, and most importantly, control. Sky was happy in the Tribe at first, but as she grew older, she began to be seized with an overwhelming curiosity. She wanted to learn more about her parents' lives—her true parents' lives—and why she was living in the Tribe if she wasn't Robin and Fox's true daughter. She slowly learned the truth, dragged out of Robin and sometimes Lily after much pestering by Sky. Her father had left her behind for a group called WindClan in a place far away from the Tribe. He had wanted her to live a free life, not one trapped in WindClan, being teased and mocked for having no known mother, or worse, a RiverClan mother. She learned about why it was bad for her to have a RiverClan mother, and the reason her father couldn't tell who her mother was if they were to take her back to live with the Clans. And she decided, one day, that she hated it. She hated the Clans' code that said that her parents could not have lived freely as lovers, if Feathertail had not died saving the Tribe from Sharptooth. As her life in the Tribe went on, she retreated into a shell of grief and fury. And that shell only grew. One frosty morning in the middle of the Time of Frozen Water (the Tribe name for leaf-bare), the Tribe woke to find Sky gone from the tribe, off to start a new life. The first thing Sky did to symbolize her new beginnings as a rogue was to change her name. She didn't want to associate herself with the Clans, but she decided to choose a Clan name in honor of her parents, especially her dead mother. She took the name of Skydrift, as she didn't want to completely distance herself from her beginnings as a Tribe cat and she wanted to hold a memory of her foster mother, who had named her, in her heart. Not having a definite plan on what to do next and where to go, she traveled deeper into the mountain range, far from Tribe territory. As she picked her way across the landscape of frozen rock and icy streams, her anger at the Clans grew until she was almost blind with rage. She may have crossed the line into insanity a few times as she scrambled over boulders and wove between trees, unsure of her destination. The only thing that stopped her from rushing off to Clan territory to get her revenge were thoughts of Robin, Lily, Moss, and Thorn. The only family she had ever truly known. Skydrift knew that if she went to the Clans and killed them all, or something, Robin and Lily and the others would probably never find out. But she could never live with the knowledge that if they had known, they would be disappointed in her. So terribly disappointed. But as these thoughts passed through Skydrift's mind, she couldn't help thinking of her true family. Her mother, Feathertail, and her father, Crowfeather. Crowfeather had had to pull himself away from her, abandon her and entrust her care to cats who were almost complete strangers to him, because of the Clans. Because of the warrior code. The two warring sides of her brain pushed back and forth at each other until she could take it no longer. She stopped traveling one day, somewhere in the far west of the mountain range, a place where snow fell every day even when the sun shone its brightest. She made herself a home there—a tiny hole in the ice-covered rock that protected her from rock. That is where she has lived ever since, one moment wracked with guilt for her genocidal thoughts, another desperate for revenge on the cats who had forced her father to give her up. 'Relationships' 'Feathertail' Skydrift only knew her birth mother for about a day before her death, but in that day that Feathertail nursed her secretly under the noses of her traveling companions, she got a sense of warmth, love, and belonging. When Feathertail died, that feeling was ripped away from her and has slowly faded from her memory over time. Now, all Skydrift remembers of her mother was a whisk of her plumy tail as she left to fight Sharptooth and the shock and grief on Crowpaw's face after her fall. 'Crowfeather' After his departure from the mountains with Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt, Skydrift saw little of her father until the day he returned to help the Tribe with its rogue problem. During that time Crowfeather was able to meet with her only once, in secret, and to her it only seemed to last a few heartbeats. Then, he was gone from her life once again, and she has never seen him since that day. Skydrift thinks of her father as warm, protective, and guiltless for his inability to stay with her longer than a few moments. She feels angrily sympathetic for him every day, thinking that if she was the one who had to give up her kit (or kits) because of a law in the warrior code, she would hate the code and the creators of it. 'Robin Flitting Among Bushes' Robin was Skydrift's main caretaker in her kithood and the only member of her foster family that Skydrift really felt close to. Robin's kindness, sympathy, and firm protectiveness ensured that Skydrift, then called Sky, grew up in a safe and nurturing environment. Under Robin's care, Sky grew up learning about compassion, empathy, and generosity. She still holds some of those early teachings in her heart, even when plotting to destroy the Clans. It's just that she reserves positive feelings for cats in her family and circle of friends—and not many cats are privileged enough to be in one of those two. 'Fox that Hunts by Night' Skydrift was never close to her foster father, only associating with him because he was the mate of Robin. Fox showed no love for her, showering Moss and Thorn with affection but completely ignoring her at the best of times. He often sneered at her non-Tribe heritage and claimed she wasn't a true Tribe cat because of her parentage, which resulted in Robin having to defend Sky from him. After Sky became a to-be, Fox and Robin broke up, and each cat never even acknowledged the other in the days following. This event caused Fox to begin to dislike Sky even more than he already did, and if the two of them were within speaking distance of each other, not a moment could past without one sending a hateful glare or spiteful words at the other. 'Moss that Grows on Tree Roots and Thorn on Stem of Red Rose' Moss and Thorn were two of the few cats in life that Skydrift actually considered part of her "inner circle." This circle was made up of the cats that Sky felt she needed to protect, and in her (birth) parents' case, avenge. Seeing that her sisters were very shy, amenable, and sensitive, she took up the duty as their guardian only a moon or two into their kithood. She always imagined being their cave-guard when they went on hunting patrols, and they were two of the four cats in the Tribe she was actually saddened to leave, along with Robin and Lily. Despite this connection, Sky didn't relate to Thorn and Moss easily, not understanding their introversion. In her head, she mixed their shyness with cowardice, their obedience with over-dependence, and their sensitivity with weakness. It took many talks with Robin to finally see that her sisters were just as strong in character as Sky was—they just had a quieter personality than she. 'Lily Floating Down Stream' Robin may have been the cat Sky went to to spill out her worries and fears, but Lily was the Tribe cat that Sky thought was most like her. Lily understood Sky's need for revenge on the Clans, and while she discouraged Sky from using force to get her way, she knew that sometimes, Sky just needed to blow off steam by fighting. Lily taught Sky that while creativity and focus were essential in a battle, control was the most important of all. Lily's words shaped Sky into the cat she is today, and her wise, capable mentor is probably the reason Sky hasn't rushed off to Clan territory and killed everyone already. 'The Clans (excluding her parents)' Saying Skydrift despised the Clans would be an understatement. From the moment she learned why Crowpaw had had to leave her with the Tribe, her ultimate goal was to get revenge on the Clans and their establishment of the warrior code. If she wasn't so angry at them, Skydrift probably could have realized that she wasn't getting vengeance on the actual creators of the warrior code by venting her rage on the present-day Clans, but she's never really been capable of rational thought when thinking about the cats that, in her mind, were the reason she was brought up by cats other than her birth parents. 'Badge' 'Gallery' 5 Jan 2020 skydrift-cmp.png|Cartoonize My Pet 5_Jan_2020_skydrift-color_palette.png|Skydrift's color palette 'Trivia' *Skydrift is probably one of the first well-developed OCs I've done in a long time. *Skydrift is my first OC that is a rogue. (Eris doesn't count because she's in the Dark Forest, and therefore not a full rogue, because being in the Dark Forest means she's associated with the Clans.) *Skydrift is only part-evil, so she doesn't exactly deserve the Villains Society Member badge. Half the time she has completely evil thoughts, half the time she has completely good thoughts. *I ACTUALLY FINISHED HER PAGE!! WOW!!! **This makes her one of the only pages in my content category that does not have the category Work In Progress. Category:She-Cats Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Evil